They're so quick to blame
by Ashnra
Summary: Harry comes home from school to an abusive family, and a nightmare filled night. What happens when he comes back to school and everyone hates him?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter, though I wish I did, and any ideas that might have come from other peoples fanfictions.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
As Harry stepped into the care on his return from his fourth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, he know that it would be a long summer. He just didn't know how hard it would be.  
  
He always had constant dreams, more like nightmares, of Voldemort's nightly, and sometimes daily killing sprees. If that wasn't enough, Cedric would randomly appear in these nightmares and speak to Harry.  
  
"See this Harry" he would say, "This is your doing. If it hadn't been for you, all these people would still be alive. It is all your fault. And if having all these peoples' deaths on your shoulders wasn't enough, you also have my death, and your parents'. You might as well have killed Sirius, too. Right now he's living off rats. He spent 12 years in Azkaban, and its all your fault. You deserve everything that you get! Murderer!"  
  
And with that, Harry would wake up.  
  
At first, Harry tried to tell himself that it wasn't his fault, that Voldemort would have found some other way to resurrect, and kill those people. And Wormtail killed Cedric, not him. And Voldemort killed his parents.  
  
But as time went on, Harry started believing everything.  
  
It was his fault. Everyone's pain was his fault. He deserved everything he got.  
  
And boy did he get a lot.  
  
One day, as Harry finished all of his chores, Uncle Vernon came home in a foul mood. He grabbed Harry by his color and dragged him into the house.  
  
"Boy!" Uncle Vernon yelled, his words slurred from drinking, "What the hell did you think you were trying to do? Getting me fired like that; in front of everyone. I was the laughing stock of the whole company. You are gonna get it this time!"  
  
And with that, he punched Harry in the jaw. The beating went on for a good twenty minutes until Uncle Vernon got tired of his new game.  
  
This game however, continued night after night. Uncle Vernon made sure not to hit Harry anywhere that could be seen to others, most likely 'nosey neighbors', as Aunt Petunia always said.  
  
Harry took the beatings without a fight, knowing that it was his punishment for all the pain that he had caused.  
Please Review!  
  
Thanks! 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter, though I wish I did, and any ideas that might have come from other peoples fanfictions.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
On the night of Harry's birthday, Uncle Vernon burst into Harry's room.  
  
"I've go a gift for you, boy, seeing as it is your birthday and all." Uncle Vernon grunted.  
  
With that he pulled out a whip. He had an evil glint in his eyes, which caused Harry to back up away from him.  
  
"Oh, no you don't boy! Come here!"  
  
Harry slowly came toward Uncle Vernon, against his better judgment.  
  
Uncle Vernon grabbed him, stuffed and old, stinky sock in Harry's mouth, and ripped Harry's shirt off.  
  
He issued the first of many attacks with the whip.  
On August 31, Harry decided that the Dursley's would not let him go back to Hogwarts, so he carefully packed all of his belongings, and snuck out of the house.  
  
He caught a ride on the Knight Bus, but Stan, the driver, seemed unusually quiet during the drive. When they reached the Leaky Cauldron, Harry left after paying Stan. Stan seemed to not want to touch the money, but took it anyway.  
  
Inside of the Leaky Cauldron, Harry found Tom and asked him for a room for the night.  
  
"No." Tom said.  
  
"Excuse me?" Harry replied, confused.  
  
"I have the right to refuse service to anyone, and I'm refusing to give you a room." Tom said, looking at Harry as if he were Voldemort himself.  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"Get out, just get out. NOW!"  
  
Harry retreated from the Leaky Cauldron, scared and confused. Where was he supposed to sleep, and why was Tom so angry at him.  
  
Harry took out some muggle money that he had found,(actually, he had stolen it from Uncle Vernon's wallet, but that was beside the point) and rented a room in a muggle motel a few blocks away from the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
The next morning, Harry woke early and decided that it would be better if he got a head start.  
  
The only problem was that he had no way to get to London. Harry suddenly wished that he was in London, so everything would be a lot easier, and a golden glow surrounded him and his things. The next thing, Harry was in front of Platform 9 ¾.  
Please review!  
  
Thanks! 


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Who Hoo!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Harry suddenly wished the he was in London so everything would be a lot easier, and a golden glow surrounded Harry and his things. The next thing, Harry was in front of Platform 9 ¾.  
He wondered what had happened, but didn't dwell on it for too long. AS he made his way onto the Hogwarts Express, Harry realized that he hadn't done his homework, and that he didn't even have his supplies.  
  
He was sure that Dumbledore would understand.  
  
People started to arrive soon after, but whenever someone looked in the compartment that he had found, as it was in the front of the train, they would look at him with hatred in their eyes, and turn around and leave.  
  
Harry was beginning to wonder why everyone was acting this way.  
  
His only conclusion was that they all hated him for the rise of Voldemort, and the death of all those people and Cedric.  
  
He accepted their hatred, for he hated himself as well. He mentally slapped himself for not figuring it out earlier.  
  
Harry was jerked from his thoughts as Ron and Hermione entered the compartment. Ron didn't say anything. He didn't need to. The look he had told everything.  
  
Harry prepared himself for a beating; and a beating he got. He didn't try to stop Ron. No one did.  
  
*******  
  
Sorry that this chapter is so short. I'll try to make the next ones longer.  
  
Please Review.  
  
Ashnra 


End file.
